Feels like Home
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: And if you knew how lonely my life has been, and how they've known I've been so alone. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done. IR Short Oneshot


**Feels like Home**

**

* * *

**

Rukia walked down the streets of Karakura slowly. Night had come, and there was practically no one on the streets, except for the occasional car or stranger on their way home. She was in no particular rush to get home either she had just had another successful hollow killing. She was humming to herself as she arrived at the Kurosaki's door, and climbing the pipe to Ichigo's window.

"I'm home," she muttered, and suddenly Ichigo walked in, dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Oh hey, you're back," he said, and then he walked to his dresser. Rukia glared at him, and threw the nearest object she could find, which was his pillow.

"At least show a bit of 'oh my god! Don't look!'" Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Why should I? You've practically seen me half naked many times," he replied, ignoring the pillow that barely hurt him as he dug through his drawer.

Rukia turned with a 'humph' and walked into her closet to change as well.

As soon as they finished, Ichigo sat on his bed, reading a book while waiting for his hair to dry. Rukia sat at hers, swinging her legs back and forth as she ate her dinner. She then put her plate aside, and jumped down from the closet bed.

"What're you reading?" Rukia asked, sitting on the floor beside him and staring up.

"Hm? Oh just some notes on my test-" he turned to look at her, but when they met stares, he blushed suddenly.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, looking up at him puzzled.

"Nothing… nothing." Ichigo cleared his throat, and then went back to his reading. Rukia knit her brows.

"Well I need those notes too! Don't hog them!" Rukia grabbed the book from his hands. Ichigo glared at her, and tried to grab the notes back, which was difficult due to Rukia's stealthy and quick movements. She laughed, as he chased her around the room.

"Fine, keep them," he muttered, "I'm going to bed."

Ichigo stepped into bed, and pulled the blanket over his broad shoulders, facing the opposite direction. Rukia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and walked over, checking if he was really asleep.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

Of course Ichigo was far from asleep, he flinched slightly at the proximity of her voice, but hoped she didn't notice.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, you can have your notes back," Rukia said, trying to shake him awake. Ichigo smirked in his sleep. Rukia noticed, and was about to leave, but he already grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, his notebook flying to the floor. His eyes widened in realization. Rukia was blushing! "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rukia shook her head as she sat up beside him.

"It's not that, I was just surprised," Rukia replied, laughing slightly, and looking away.

Ichigo stared at the back of her head, and then looked away with a sigh. "You should go to bed midget," he muttered.

"Yes, of course, night Ichigo," she got up, and picked up the pillow from the other side of the room and handed it to him.

Ichigo took the pillow, along with her hand accidentally, and pulled Rukia to almost crash into his face. Rukia stared into his eyes, and he into hers for a few seconds. She placed her hand on his face gently, studying every feature on his face. Ichigo placed his hand on hers, and pulled it away, looking down and staring at her delicate fingers.

"Do you feel it too?" Ichigo asked, not looking at her. Rukia bit her lip, and took her hand away.

"Feel what, Ichigo?" She asked, walking slowly towards her bed. Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"When you're near me, do you feel safe?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I would, you're very powerful," Rukia answered, not looking at him. Ichigo sighed.

"Not like that…" He stood up; Rukia turned around, and saw him before her, taller than normal and sadder than usual. "There's… something there…" He placed a hand on her cheek. "Ever since you came into my life…"

"Oh c'mon Ichigo," Rukia laughing, elbowing him in the stomach. "What you feel is gratitude, which makes no sense, because it's your power not mine," she smirked. Ichigo didn't answer, staring into her eyes. She sighed and looked away, "Yes. I feel it too, and it sucks because I'm not supposed to."

Suddenly her phone rang. Rukia took it from her pyjama pocket, and stared at the screen blankly. "Well, I'm off."

"Don't be stupid, wait here and I'll be back soon," Ichigo grabbed his shinigami badge and then left the room through his window.

Rukia sat down on the bed, sighing. That was almost too close.

Ichigo finished the hollow off in one blow, walking home slowly. If only she knew, he thought, how she's been like a ray of light in his life.

"I'm back," Ichigo said, walking into the room. There was Rukia on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He slipped into his body, and smiled, kneeling before the bed.

He pushed a stray bang away from her face. Her porcelain skin glowing from the light, the soft features on her delicate face radiant and beautiful. If only he could save this moment in his mind and revisit it again whenever he wanted to.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, a tear escaping from her eyes. Ichigo looked at her in sadness, and wiped her tears away. Then out of emotion and lack of control, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, causing Rukia to wake up. "Ichigo… what…"

Ichigo quickly let go, nearly dropping her onto the floor if she didn't manage to cling onto the bed. "Sorry I couldn't help it… you were crying," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Rukia smiled. Ichigo looked at her, and blushed slightly.

"Good night Ichigo," Rukia said, sitting up, and then walking towards her closet.

"Good night," Ichigo replied, his heart still beating a thousand miles per hour.

Ichigo listened to the sound of the closet open from behind him, and before it could close, he got up to his feet and kissed her.

Rukia was shocked as she received it. Her heart nearly stopped from the shock, but instead beat faster. Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, but did it anyway, he was always living in the moment. He pulled away, blushing. Rukia was blushing as well. They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to calculate what just happened.

"Well good night," Ichigo said casually, and was in his bed in a quick second. He pulled his blanket over him, looking to the side, silently cursing to himself.

"Good night," Rukia said, still blushing.

That night, neither slept a wink, for they were too happy to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this isn't too OOC, this is sometime after Rukia returned from Soul Society. She didn't feel like sleeping in the sister's room that night so she went to Ichigo's closet, where she really felt at home. Based on the song 'Feels like home' haha, songfics ftw!

Please review!


End file.
